


Olhares escondidos

by Ninkaerie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Party, Romance, kiss, segurance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkaerie/pseuds/Ninkaerie
Summary: Jongin jamais imaginou que por trás de toda aquela implicância e a falta de um cumprimento por parte de Kyungsoo, o segurança da loja em que trabalhava, haviam olhares escondidos o observando tímidos a espera de um romance.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Olhares escondidos

**Author's Note:**

> Postando por aqui mas nervosa com a fanfic, espero que gostem dessa fofura.  
> O plot é o #86 🥰

Ao pensar que depois daquele ano não teria mais nada, ficaria atoa, Jongin sentiu um pequeno desespero bater em seu coração. Terminar o ensino médio e conseguir um emprego era sua nova meta, de certa forma obrigatória. Morava com os pais, mas sentia a necessidade de ter sua renda, iria ficar maior de idade dali a alguns dias e se imaginar pedir dinheiro aos pais quando tivesse os 20 anos, não o agradava de forma alguma.  
E ali estava ele agora. Perto da entrada de uma loja de vídeo-games esperando o segundo cliente do dia entrar para ser atendido por si.  
Algumas semanas após a formatura, saiu para procurar emprego, o que não foi tão fácil devido à concorrência e às poucas vagas no mercado. Por um acaso do destino, conseguiu uma vaga como atendente na loja famosa de vídeo games do shopping, essa que era bem movimentada. Na loja eram aparelhos para jogos, assim como peças básicas para notebooks e computadores de mesa, assistência técnica e o que mais rendia e movimentava o lugar: os jogos.  
PS3, Xbox e grande parte do nicho podiam ser jogados ali mesmo, pagando pelo horário que iriam ser usados. Era uma loja enorme, uma das maiores do lugar, e por mais incrível que pudesse ser, depois de tantas advertências e trabalho na acústica do lugar, assim como salas envidraçadas, o barulho dos clientes diminuiu drasticamente e era um lugar gostoso de se trabalhar. Jongin diversas vezes pegava-se rindo da comemoração de alguém ao ganhar um jogo, ou até mesmo quando outro fazia alguma burrada e perdia.  
E foi em uma dessas risadas que notou suas costas queimarem pelo olhar de um outro alguém.  
Era Do Kyungsoo, o segurança da loja.  
O rapaz baixinho não tinha menor pinta de segurança, estava sempre sério e olhando para todos os lados. Contudo ele não falava consigo, sequer dava bom dia e ainda tinha a audácia de virar o rosto quando ele passava, enquanto era um amor de pessoa com os outros funcionários.  
Jongin simplesmente não entendia a rixa que o segurança havia criado. Oras, nunca tinha feito nada que pudesse irritar o outro ou ter sido mal educado. 

[...] 

Era final de sábado quando Kyungsoo pigarreou atrás de Jongin, buscando sua atenção.  
O atendente virou-se e ficou encantado com a fofura do segurança, que estava com um moletom branquinho, calça jeans clara e um Vans nos pés.  
— Olá, Kyungsoo. Tudo bem? — Cumprimentou.  
— Ah, olá… Eu estou bem. — Olhou para o lado, fugindo do olhar do outro. — Você vai no happy hour hoje?  
— Estou tentado a ir, se até o horário que todos estiverem lá eu não me sentir tão cansado, estarei presente. — Jongin sorriu, quase fazendo uma carinha manhosa de cansaço.  
— Eu estarei lá, espero que vá. — Kyungsoo olhou para os próprios pés, não imaginando que estava falando aquilo. — Até mais!  
E saiu deixando Jongin com as palavras na ponta da língua.  
Se você vai, eu também vou. 

A verdade foi que depois de toda a falta de atenção por parte de Kyungsoo, Jongin só queria olhar para ele e encontrar o olhar acanhado do outro, principalmente quando ele ficava envergonhado ao ser pego lhe encarando, engracadinho demais para ser verdade. O segurança só tinha o jeitinho sério mesmo, pois descobriu depois de um tempo que ele era todo manteiga derretida com os outros funcionários. Sempre solícito e disposto a ficar algum tempo a mais só para ajudar alguém.  
Era incrível como toda vez que Jongin passava por ele ou entrava na loja, a feição do segurança logo fechava, ficava carrancudo e de poucas palavras quando ele estava por perto.  
Não entrava na sua cabeça o motivo do segurança ser daquela forma consigo. Ele não era tão ruim, só era fechado demais para Jongin, mas caso precisasse de ajuda com algo, o segurança iria ao seu encontro, afinal era um dever dele com a empresa. 

Naquela noite, Jongin se arrumou como se estivesse indo para um encontro romântico, no fundo queria impressionar Kyungsoo de alguma forma. 

[...]

A primeira coisa que Jongin viu ao adentrar na boate foi Baekhyun e Chanyeol, os dois namoravam há cerca de três meses e trabalhavam na loja de vídeo. Se davam muito bem no horário de serviço e torcia bastante pela felicidade do casal. Queria ele ter a sorte que os dois tiveram.  
As vezes o Kim se sentia carente e buscava consolo com seus brinquedinhos, ou quando estava cansado demais apenas comia um sorvete e olhava para as estrelas. Seu pensamento costumava vagar até o sorriso de Kyungsoo e ele sentia seu rosto esquentar.  
Esperava que algo andasse naquela noite, queria ao menos trocar uns beijos com o segurança, só não sabia se daria certo, ele era todo fechado consigo…  
— Jonginnie! Venha, sente-se conosco. — Baekhyun o chamou em meio a música, balançando a mão e indicando um lugar ao seu lado à mesa. Chanyeol abraçava-o pela cintura e a cabeça estava apoiada no ombro dele.  
— Boa noite. — Sorriu e fez uma pequena reverência. — Faz muito tempo que chegaram?  
— Boa noite — Chanyeol respondeu —, faz só uns quinze minutos.  
— O pessoal deve estar chegando. — Baekhyun comentou. — Você quer beber algo? Amanhã estamos de folga, então aproveite!  
— Ah, eu acho que vou começar com um drink de frutas, esquentar mais por aqui…  
Baekhyun gargalhou e Chanyeol encaixou a cabeça no pescoço do namorado, deixando alguns beijos.  
Pediram as bebidas e Jongin bebia aos poucos, observando as pessoas dançarem agitadas, os colegas de trabalho chegarem aos poucos e iniciarem uma conversa calorosa ou simplesmente irem para a pista de dança. Baekhyun e Chanyeol continuavam ali do seu lado, aos beijos e abraços e Jongin sentiu uma pontada de inveja, nada de Kyungsoo chegar.  
Já estava no terceiro copo de drink e sentia-se meio alto, sorrindo bobo com qualquer coisa que falassem.  
— Kyungsoo não vem? — Jongdae perguntou ao voltar para a mesa.  
— Ele me confirmou que viria, surgiu apenas um imprevisto, mas ele vem! — Baekhyun respondeu.  
Jongin levantou-se e saiu em direção ao banheiro, não queria estar com cara de bêbado quando o outro chegasse, queria causar uma boa impressão. Sorriu para o espelho, estava sim um pedaço de mal caminho.  
Quando voltava para a mesa, viu o Do caminhando em direção a ela também, o semblante sério estava ali e ele andava com sem olhar para os lados, como se fosse uma passarela e só existisse ele. Jongin sorriu. Ele era lindo.  
— Boa noite, pessoal, me desculpem pela demora. — Cumprimentou enquanto olhava todos na mesa. — O pneu da minha moto furou no meio do caminho, então tive que parar na oficina.  
Era nítido que ele havia cansado, sentou-se ao lado de Baekhyun e bebeu o drink que estava na sua frente com a permissão dele, sem ao menos saber do sabor ou dono.  
Jongin chegou de mansinho, sentando ao lado dele e fazendo-o se assustar.  
— Pensei que não viesse. — Comentou próximo ao ouvido dele.  
— Ah, oi, Jongin. — Lhe direcionou um meio sorriso, automaticamente acanhado. — O pneu da minha moto furou no caminho, aí tive que ir na oficina.  
— Entendo. Mas que bom que já está aqui. — Lhe direcionou um sorriso com os olhos fechados e Kyungsoo sentiu o coração esquentar. — Vou pedir algo para você beber, do que você gosta?  
— Pode ser uma garrafa de soju mesmo.  
Jongin chamou a atenção de um garçom e lhe pediu a bebida do outro e mais uma para si. Depois de um tempo, o homem trouxe as bebidas e começaram a ingerir, todos os outros convidados estavam dispersos em outra conversa ou dançando, Jongin e Kyungsoo continuavam no canto em silêncio, que até então não estava confortável.  
— Nunca tive muita chance de conversar com você. Impressão minha ou é um homem tímido? — Jongin arriscou.  
Kyungsoo não esperava por uma pergunta daquela e logo ficou a encarar a garrafa em sua frente. Ele precisava falar algo, jogar limpo, já estava há tempo demais fugindo.  
— Bem, eu tenho, sim, certa timidez… Surge quando eu menos espero. Mas quando eu tenho liberdade com alguém ou com todos à minha volta, eu falo bastante e conto piadas se possível. — Do falava e não direcionava o olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado, preferia observar os outros dançarem na pista.  
— Seria pedir demais para você dançar comigo? — Jongin arriscou novamente e comprimiu os lábios, nervoso com a possível resposta.  
— Acho melhor beber um pouco mais, eu sei que se for sóbrio como agora não vou me soltar tanto… — Kyungsoo deu um meio sorriso. — Tem muita gente, sabe?  
— Ah sem problemas! Te entendo total. — Riu, sendo acompanhado pelo outro. 

[...] 

Conversa vai, conversa vem.  
Assuntos triviais do dia a dia com a família ou até mesmo fofoca dos clientes que andavam pela loja, Kyungsoo e Jongin entraram em uma bolha e foram poucas as vezes que interagiram com os outros colegas de trabalho. E diga-se de passagem, foi impossível não notar aquela conversa interminavel dos dois.  
Kyungsoo Sentia-se bem em conversar com o Kim, e para uma primeira vez depois de tantos meses trabalhando juntos, ele sorriu sozinho ao lembrar. 

Já havia perdido a conta de quantas garrafas bebeu naquelas quase três horas de conversa.  
E com as bochechas já coradas pelo álcool, sóbrio o bastante para entender tudo, mas bêbado o bastante para se dignar a chamar Jongin para a pista de dança.  
Sem perceber, Jongin o puxou pela mão, andando e mexendo levemente o corpo no ritmo da música eletrônica que fazia seu coração retumbar.  
As luzes coloridas deixavam Kyungsoo ainda mais bonito aos olhos de Jongin, e o mesmo valia para o segurança. Os olhos brilhavam.  
Do levantava os braços e balançava o resto do corpo, totalmente dentro da dança, enquanto o Kim o observava e dançava mais lento sorrindo para Kyungsoo.  
Ficaram naquela até Play With Fire tocar.  
Já estavam meio suados e agitados, então foi apenas questão de tempo até Jongin colocar as mãos na cintura do outro, seguindo seus movimentos e mordendo os lábios. Depois de um tempo, já alto também pela bebida, apertava-o sem perceber e Kyungsoo o olhava no fundo de seus olhos, mostrando o quanto estava interessado naquela provocação.  
— Nunca entendi o porquê de você sempre me ignorar, não falar comigo. — Jongin aproximou o rosto do outro, olhando atentamente a boca carnuda. — Mas eu acho que entendi algo agora, ou estou errado?  
— Se eu estivesse sóbrio não diria isso, mas agora a culpa é toda da bebida… — Kyungsoo sorriu faceiro. — Você deve estar certo, eu estou afim de você desde algum tempo atrás.  
Kyungsoo colocou os braços nos ombros de Jongin, deixando-os mais próximos.  
— Se quiser tentar algo, a hora é agora.  
Jongin sorriu e deu um beijo no pescoço do segurança, que se arrepiou com o ato e inclinou a cabeça inconscientemente, querendo mais.  
Lentamente subiu os beijos, e antes de beijar-lhe a boca, olhou em seus olhos em busca de confirmar daquilo que iria fazer. O Do apenas mordeu o lábio e o puxou pela nuca para o beijo. Estava cansado de esperar.  
Como namúsica, aquele beijo parecia fogo.  
Arrepiava Kyungsoo por inteiro, o deixando sem ar diversas vezes e querendo mais e mais, queria tanto provar de Jongin há tempos.  
Jongin pelo menos não estava diferente.  
As línguas se encontravam dentro e fora das bocas, os lábios molhados e macios passeando uns pelos outros, aproveitando intensamente daquela sensação entorpecente de um beijo e ainda misturado a bebida, deixando tudo mais quente.  
Indecente demais para o meio de uma balada lotada e com a possibilidade dos colegas de trabalho olharem.  
E foi com esse pensamento que Jongin interrompeu o beijo.  
— Acho melhor irmos para um lugar mais discreto, Soo.  
— Gostei do apelido… — Kyungsoo lhe deu um selinho e segurou em sua mão.  
Foram para uma rua mais deserta perto da boate, com algumas sombras pelas árvores.  
Jongin se permitiu apertar Kyungsoo e escutar gemidos baixos dele perto de seu ouvido. Voltaram com os beijos, molhados e cheios de suspiros, mordidas e até mesmo lambidas pelo pescoço. Definitivamente era o melhor beijo dos dois.  
Ficaram naquela por pelo menos uma hora, até Baekhyun ligar para o Do e avisar que estava indo embora com Chanyeol e que os dois fossem logo para casa, fazendo comentários constrangedores, sim, para Kyungsoo, insinuando que viu os dois juntinhos.  
— Acho que para um primeiro encontro, começamos bem… — Jongin estava encostado em uma parede, Kyungsoo entre suas pernas e abraçado nele.  
— Podemos continuar algum dia desses? — Kyungsoo deu-lhe um beijo, dessa vez mais casto, com gosto de despedida.  
— Quando você quiser. — Sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dele. — Estou sempre perto de você para qualquer loucura.  
— Minha cabecinha sóbria não me deixa fazer loucura. — Riu e lhe deu um selinho. — Mas eu te encontro.  
— Mas é aí? Vai me dar uma carona? — Jongin foi manhoso pela primeira vez na noite.  
— Quantas você quiser...

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a quem leu até aqui 💕


End file.
